Amira Noir
A veteran of Bastion who came from nothing, but quickly rose. She will become something someday. Personality Amira is a very self-preserved person. She usually tends to stick to herself unless needed. However, that doesn't mean she isn't friendly. Amira is the person who likes to be in danger but also 'away' from. In general, she treats everyone as they treat her. If someone she didn't know were to approach her in a rude manner, she would also reply in a rude manner, or not bother with said person. Amira's heart is fragile, in the sense of, she doesn't know what 'love' is, romantic or friendly because of her past. Amira's mind is well composed, even under stressful situations. Once she sets her mind to something, she will see to accomplish it. On the battlefield, she is quite precise and calm. In some cases, people might classify that as a 'natural' killer, but for others it might seem as a person who has no path, or yet to find one. Seeing the elites, and people above her is something that motivates Amira. She would like to surpass them in all aspects. In a sense, the people around her is her motivation for quite a few things in her life. Her main goal is to eradicate all threats to her in general. However, as a personal goal Amira wishes to have a deeper understanding of her life and the world. Amira's major flaw is that cause she doesn't know what love is, it's hard for her to understand any feelings that relate to it. She is well capable of feeling these feelings whenever they do/if happen to her or others around her, but she has no explanation to why she feels in such ways. In a lot of cases, Amira would try to hide it, or even try to change how she feels at the time History Amira has no recollection of her parents because she was given to strangers at birth. However, even then, after a few years those strangers also abandoned Amira and left her alone to fend for herself in the woods. She was at a young age at the time, maybe in her teens. Out in the wild she learned how to survive. She knew how to hunt, salvage, track, and even conceal herself. Somewhere along after, she was founded by Bastion stranded/knocked out by a tree. She was taken into Bastion. After her recovery, all she remember was that she was flown back into a tree from a shockwave from something. The higher ups of Bastion had questioned Amira's background, she simply replied that she is no one and has no one. She was given an explanation about the place she's in and what they do her. It is then where Amira decided she would join Bastion and their cause. The years went by and Amira progressed. She learned to deal with others and work with others. She met Cecile, who she got along with it, because they both liked each others drive. They'd sometimes pair up together for their assignments. Presently, because of this and Cecile's status, there is a lot of speculation going on about Amira being a 'inside person,' but she denies it because it is not true. Whether people believe her or not, it's their choice, but Amira knows what's true and what isn't. She continues to work with Bastion as a Veteran hoping to exceed that rank soon and maybe someday 'talk' to Cecile again to find out what really is the truth (as Amira believes there's something more going on). But more importantly, she wishes to find a deeper understanding about herself. Amira knows she's probably under watch at times, but she does not care. In some cases, she has no choice to deal with people accusing her. She does however look forward to see what the new recruits are like. Ability Le éclaireur The ability that allows Amira, her projectiles and weapons, and allies to follow defined "paths" to their destination. *Most frequently, she defines the path by shooting an arrow. The path is defined as the way to reach the impacted point from her current location. *If the path spans a distance that she cannot travel over without falling or climbing, she will ride air currents to the end of the path. *Once a target is hit by her projectile, she will always know its location. Any arrows fired by Amira that can physically hit her target, will hit that target. "I will hit my target again." Crève-cœur This is Amira's main combat weapon. It is a light-weight mechanized bow made by Bastion. It is very durable. Compared to a normal to compound bow, this bow is capable of extending the normal range of arrows. It is well designed and very appealing to the eye. It is capable of detaching two daggers if the time ever arises for Amira to be in hand-to-hand combat. Relationships *Cécile Lapointe:: Amira and Cécile had a weird relationship. They weren't exactly close, but they both liked each others drive. They'd often pair up during assignments quite a few times. To Amira, Cécile was someone who she thought that might understand her a little better, whether that's the case or not, it's unknown. While Amira has a hard time understanding the human emotions, she felt something when Cécile went 'crazy' and was labeled as a rogue. Amira believes there is something more to her being 'crazy.' *Danielle Richioux:: These two had paired up on an assignment in the past. There is a lot of friction between the two for unknown reasons, perhaps it is because they are so different. Amira does not show any ill intentions or any disrespect to Danielle unless she approaches Amira in that manner. Amira sees her more as a rival than a comrade, but that doesn't mean Amira won't work with Danielle if it she has to. *Reynard Dufort:: At first, Amira did not get along at all with Reynard, but that was probably because Amira was not accustomed to having to 'deal' with people around her in her life before. Eventually Amira became to respect Reynard in certain ways. Amira thinks of Reynard as an 'okay' guy, she doesn't feel any bad vibes or such from him. In fact, Amira is probably one of the very few who thinks that's he's willing to save a comrade over the sake of completing the mission a better thing at times. Completing a mission isn't always worth leaving someone behind, if they can be saved. --- Amira *Tungstène Claude:: An unseen friendship in Amira's life. It was brought to bloom throughout many dangerous missions in the past. Amira considers him her only true friend, as they get along quite well together. While both of them are looking for some kind of direction in life, both Amira and Tungstene often chat about things over a few drinks on down time. *Hugh Baron:: Amira sees Hugh as a strong, independent individual. While his actions and methods may be harsh at most times, Amira knows there's a good reason for it. Amira respects Hugh as a leader and won't question his commands unless it really boggles Amira's mind. Trivia *Red is her favorite color. *Jirachi's character *She smokes herbal plants, usually daily * Her cloak is a symbol to remind her where she came from, which is the forest. It is made out of various rarity of materials from the forest. * She knows various of tricks to stay alive in almost any wilderness situation, as well as what 'foods' are harmful. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Veteran